$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}4 \\ 4\end{array}\right]$